Rodolfo Bianchi
Voce italiana di John Locke nel telefilm Lost. Biografia Nato il 1° settembre 1952, Rodolfo Bianchi è un doppiatore italiano. Ha doppiato Terry O'Quinn (Locke) anche nel telefilm Alias. Tra gli altri attori a cui ha prestato la voce ci sono nomi del calibro di Gérard Depardieu (Hamlet; Per sesso o per amore?; La vie en rose), Jeremy Irons (L'anatra selvaggia; Eragon), William Hurt (La peste; Into the wild - Nelle terre selvagge) per il cinema, Chuck Norris (Walker, Texas Ranger), James Woods (Shark), Alan Dale (Ugly Betty) per serie tv e telefilm. Si è occupato anche della direzione del doppiaggio per il cinema ed il cinema di animazione, film tv, sceneggiati, telefilm e cartoni animati. Inoltre ha interpretato alcuni ruoli in televisione ed in radio, ed ha prestato la voce per diversi spot televisivi. Doppiaggio Cinema *'Tchéky Karyo' in "Nikita" (Bob), "La villa del venerdì" (Paolo), "1492, la scoperta del paradiso" (Pinzon), "Dobermann" (Isp. Sauveur Cristini), "L'erba di Grace" (Jacques Chevalier), "Identità violate" (LeClair), "La masseria delle allodole" (Aram) *'Gérard Depardieu' in "Hamlet" (Rinaldo), "36, quai des Orfèvres" (Denis Klein), "I tempi che cambiano" (Antoine Lavau), "Per sesso o per amore?" (Charly), "La vie en rose" (Louis Leplée) *'Jeremy Irons' in "L'anatra selvatica" (Harold), "Being Julia - La diva Julia" (Michael Gosselyn), "Eragon" (Brom), "INLAND EMPIRE - L'impero della mente" (Kingsley Stewart) *'Harvey Keitel' in "Il cattivo tenente" (Il tenente), "A torto o a ragione" (Mag. Steve Arnold), "Crime Spree - Fuga da Chicago" (Frankie Zammetti), "Il mercante di pietre" (Il mercante) *'William Hurt' in "La peste" (Dott. Bernard Rieux), "A History of Violence" (Richie Cusack), "Into the Wild - Nelle terre selvagge" (Walt McCandless) *'Stellan Skarsgård' in "King Arthur" (Cerdic), "Pirati dei Caraibi - La maledizione del forziere fantasma" e "Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai confini del mondo" ("Sputafuoco" Bill Turner) *'Ed Harris' in "Il cuore nero di Paris Trout" (Harry Seagraves), "The Rock" (Brig.Gen. Francis X. Hummel), "La macchia umana" (Lester Farley) *'Peter Mullan' in "My name is Joe" (Joe Kavanagh), "Young Adam" (Les Gault), "I figli degli uomini" (Syd) *'Bruce Greenwood' in "Déjà Vu - Corsa contro il tempo" (Jack McCready), "Il mistero delle pagine perdute - National Treasure" (Il Presidente USA) *'Keith Carradine' in "America", "Stati di alterazione progressiva" (Coop), "Cool Feet - Piedi freddi" (Monte Latham)' *'''Ian McShane in "9 vite da donna" (Larry), "Il risveglio delle tenebre" (Merriman Lyon) *'Bruce McGill' in "Animal House" (Daniel Simpson Day), "Sguardo nel vuoto" (Robert Pratt) *'Bruno Ganz' in "La caduta - Gli ultimi giorni di Hitler" (Adolf Hitler), "Un'altra giovinezza" (Prof. Stanciulescu) *'Peter Coyote' in "Kika - Un corpo in prestito" (Nicholas), "Shadow of Fear" (Henderson) *'Chuck Norris' in "The Cutter - Il trafficante di diamanti" (John Shepherd), "Palle al balzo - Dodgeball" (Chuck Norris) *'Rutger Hauer' in "File - Programma mortale" (Isp. David "Buzz" Marx), "Final Impact" (Presidente Nelson) *'Takeshi Kitano' in "L'estate di Kikujiro" (Kikujiro), "Gohatto-Tabù" (Ijigatà) *'Scott Glenn' in "Il giardino delle vergini suicide" (Padre Moody), "Il coraggio della verità" (Tony Gartner) *'Ving Rhames' in "Il bacio della morte"'' (Omar), "Undisputed" ''(George "Iceman" Chambers) *'Dennis Hopper' in "Ticker" (Swann), "Inside Gola Profonda" (Voce narrante) *'Jeffrey Jones' in "La seduzione del male" (Thomas Putnam), "Heartbreakers - Vizio di famiglia" (Sig. Appel) *'Tommy Lee Jones' in "Nella valle di Elah" (Hank Deerfield) *'Ian Holm' in "I vestiti nuovi dell'imperatore"'' (Napoleone Bonaparte/Serg. Eugene Lenormand)'' *'Michael McShank' in "Robin Hood, principe dei ladri"'' (Frate Tuck)'' *'Victor Slezak' in "I ponti di Madison County" (Michael Johnson) *'Nick Nolte' in "Beautiful Country" (Steve) *'Jeff Bridges' in "The Door in the Floor" (Ted Cole) *'Kelsey Grammer' in "15 minuti - Follia omicida a New York" (Robert Hawkins) *'Frank Langella' in "Superman Returns" (Perry White) *'Patrick Lyster' in "Il colore della libertà - Goodbye Bafana" (Pieter Jordaan) *'Gabriel Byrne' in "Il senso di Smilla per la neve" (Meccanico) *'Kevin Conway' in "Riccardo III - Un uomo, un re" (Hastings) *'Richard Marner' in "Al vertice della tensione" (Pres. Nemerov) *'Bruce Payne' in "Dungeons & Dragons - Che il gioco abbia inizio" (Damodar) *'Lance Henriksen' in "Alien³" (Bishop II) *'Peter Firth' in "Chill Factor - Pericolo imminente" (Col. Andrew Brynner) *'Michael Ironside' in "La sottile linea della morte" (Procuratore Pfeiffer) *'Steven Seagal' in "Mercenary" (John Seeger) *'Peter Frechette' in "Inside Man" (Peter Hammond) *'Joe Morton' in "Speed" (Ten. Herb "Mac" McMahon) *'Bo Svenson' in "Speed 2: senza limiti" (Cap. Pollard) *'Cliff Gorman' in "Ghost Dog - Il codice del Samurai" (Sonny Valerio) *'Charles S. Dutton' in "Il distinto gentiluomo" (Elijah Hawkins) *'James Caan' in "The Specialist" (Lance Huston) *'Mick Jagger' in "Freejack - In fuga nel futuro" (Victor Vacendak) *'Eamonn Walker' in "Lord of War" (Andre Baptiste Sr.) *'Erick Avari' in "Planet of the Apes - Il pianeta delle scimmie" (Tival) *'Harvey Fierstein' in "Mrs. Doubtfire - Mammo per sempre" (Zio Frank Hillard) *'Robert Davi' in "Cristoforo Colombo: la scoperta" (Martin Pinzon) *'Fred Ward' in "Reazione a catena" (Ag. Leon Ford) *'Ian McNeice' in "Guida galattica per autostoppisti" (Kwaltz) *'Craig T. Nelson' in "Blades of Glory" (Coach) *'Martin Sheen' in "Codice criminale" (Bill Peterson) *'Brian Thompson' in "The Order" (Cyrus) *'John Saxon' in "Beverly Hills Cop III - Un piedipiatti a Beverly Hills III" (Orrin Sanderson) *'Lee Majors' in "Out Cold" (John Majors) *'Chiwetel Ejiofor' in "Doppia ipotesi per un delitto" (Ty Trippin) *'Michael Shamus Wiles' in "Rock Star" (Sig. Cole) *'Treat Williams' in "La stanza chiusa" *'Michael Sarrazin' in "Il pacificatore" (Ten.Col. Douglas Murphy) *'Ron Carey' in "Killer per caso" (Robert Lambert) *'Nick Mancuso' in "La legge dell'inganno" (Mather) *'Sid Haig' in "La casa dei 1000 corpi" (Cap. Spaulding) *'Andrea Divoff' in "Wishmaster" (Ginn) *'John Patrick Reger' in "Hot Dog... The Movie" (Rudolph "Rudi" Garmisch) *'Joe Piscopo' in "Bambine, sentite chi parla!" (Spider) *'Sami Frey' in "Il regista di matrimoni" (Principe di Gravina) *'Spencer Tracy' in "Dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde" (Dott. Harry Jekyll / Mr. Hyde, ridopp.) *'Roy Scheider' in "Lo squalo" (Martin Brody, ridopp. DVD) *'Gèrard Darmon' in "Asterix e Obelix: missione Cleopatra" (Piradonix) *'Klaus Maria Brandauer' in "Cuori estranei"'' (Alexander)'' *'Henryk Baranowski' in "Decalogo 1: Io sono il Signore tuo Dio" (Krystof) *'Teo Rossi' in "Il signore della morte - Halloween II" *'Malcolm McDowell' in "Flippaut" *'Iggy Pop' in "Coffee and Cigarettes" (Iggy, corto "Da qualche parte in California") *'Glenn Corbett' in "Il piccione morto in Beethoven Strasse" *'Gerard Darmon' in "Gaspard e Robinson" *'Daniel Auteuil' in "Incontri d'amore" (William Lasserre) *'Richard Berry' in "Una top model nel mio letto" (Foix) *'Pascal Greggory' in "La voltapagine"'' (Jean Fouchécourt)'' *'Jean Reno' in "Hotel Rwanda" (Sig. Tillens) *'Vernon Dobtcheff' in "Ti va di pagare? - Priceless" (Jacques) *'Helge Schneider' in "Mein Führer - La veramente vera verità su Adolf Hitler"'' (Adolf Hitler)'' *'Jean-Louis Rolland' in "Once more - Ancora" (Louis) *'Sergi Lòpez' in "Il labirinto del Fauno" (Cap. Vidal) *'Jerzy Radziwilowicz' in "Storia di Marie e Julien" (Julien) *'Gábor Máté' in "Senza destino" (Miklos) *'Chia-Liang Liu' in "Seven Swords" (Fu Qinzhu) *'Marco Gelardini' in "L'insegnante al mare con tutta la classe" (Mario Cubetti) *'Voce narrante' in "I guardiani del giorno" *'Voce narrante' del documentario su Bruce Lee "L'urlo del drago" Film d'animazione *'Voce narrante"Asterix conquista l'America" *'Magg. Chip Hazard''' in "Small Soldiers" *'Sa'luk' in "Aladdin e il re dei ladri" *'Generale' in "La freccia azzurra" *'Bagheera' in "Il libro della giungla 2" *'Toro Barry' in "Mucche alla riscossa" *'Re di Atlantide' in "Tentacolino" *'Feticcio sul tetto' in "Kirikù e gli animali selvaggi" *'Sergente' in "Cars - Motori ruggenti" *'Noè' in "Happy Feet" *'Isp. Zenigata Koichi', ediz. 2007 in "Lupin III – Il Castello di Cagliostro" *'Hagen' in "Winx Club - il segreto del regno perduto" Film Tv *'Rutger Hauer' in "Salem's Lot" (Kurt Barlow), "L'avventura del Poseidon" (2005) (Padre August Schmitt) *'Mathias Kniesbeck' in "Heimat" e "Heimat 3 - Cronaca di un cambiamento epocale" (Anton Simon) *'Tchéky Karyo' in "Il grande gelo" (Dott. Willy Rozenbaum), "La maledizione dei Templari" (Filippo il Bello) '' *'Brad Davis''' in "Robert Kennedy, la sua storia e il suo tempo" (Robert Kennedy) '' *'Dale Midkiff''' in "L'alba di Dallas" (John Ross "Jock" Ewing) *'Chris Noth' in "Giulio Cesare" (Pompeo) '' *'Guillermo Ayesa''' in "Madre Teresa" (Perier) *'Linal Haft' in "Farscape - Le guerre dei Pacificatori" (Maryk) '' *'Ed Harris''' in "Empire Falls - Le cascate del cuore" (Miles Roby) '' *'Serge Avedikiani''' in "Jihad" (Jean-Pierre Durieux) '' *'Peter Coyote''' in "Baja Oklahoma" (Slick Henderson) *'Sam Elliott' in "Le due facce della giustizia" (Charlie Falon) *'Chuck Norris' in "La vendetta di Logan" (Jake Fallon) *'Tom Berenger' in "Cutaway" (Red Line) *'John Savage' in "Viaggio senza ritorno" (Noah) *'Dennis Hopper' in "Top of the world" (Charles Atlas) *'Barry Primus' in "James Dean" (Nicholas Ray) *'Bill Bixby' in "La morte dell'incredibile Hulk" (Dott. David Banner) *'Frank Kobe' in "In fuga per la vita" *'Jürgen Prochnow' in "Agguato nei cieli" *'George Goetz' in "Schultz & Schultz" *'Heiner Lauterbach' in "Charlie e Louise" (Wolf Palty) '' Telefilm *'Terry O'Quinn' in "Lost" ''(John Locke), "Alias" (Ag. spec. FBI Kendall) *'Chuck Norris' in "Walker, Texas Ranger" (Cordell Walker) *'James Woods' in "Shark" (Sebastian Stark) *'Robert Patrick' in "The Unit" (Col. Tom Ryan) *'Alan Dale' in "Ugly Betty" (Bradford Meade) *'Peter Stormare' in "Prison Break" (John Abruzzi) *'James Remar' in "Dexter" (Harry Morgan) *'Eddie Campbell' in "The Strip" (Vince Cleaver) *'David Selby' in "Falcon Crest" (Richard Channing, 2^ voce) *'Dack Rambo' in "Dallas" (Jack Ewing) *'Jack Scalia' in "Dallas" (Nicholas Pearce) *'Richard Brooks' in "Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia"'' (Avv. Paul Robinette)'' *'Ted Lange' in "Love Boat" (Isaac Washington, 1^ voce) *'Ken Howard' in "Time Out" (Ken Reeves) *'Bill Bixby' in "L'incredibile Hulk" (David Banner) *'Earl Holliman' in "Agente Pepper" (Ten. Bill Crowley, 2^ parte degli epis.) *'Skipp Sudduth' in "OZ" (Invest. Lenny Burrano) *'Anthony Chisholm' in "OZ" (Prig. #01R289 Burr Redding) *'Ted McGinley' in "Happy Days" (Roger Phillips, 2^ voce) *'Burt Ward' in "Batman" (Dick Grayson / Robin) *'Jeff Conaway' in "Taxi" (Bobby Wheeler) *'James Garner' in "Nichols - Un vero sceriffo" (Nichols) *'Ben Davidson' in "Codice rosso fuoco" (Ted Milbank) *'Stephen McHattie' in "Cold Squad - Squadra casi archiviati" (Frank Coscarella) *'Robert Powell' in "Shaka Zulu" (Dott. Henry Finn) *'Heiner Lauterbach' in "Faust" (Oskar Faust) *'Villanueva Cosse' in "Requiem City: la fine è già scritta" (Marcos Màrquez) Soap Opera *'Richard Dean Anderson' in "General Hospital" (Dott. Jeff Webber) *'Chris Robinson' in "Stagioni" (Jason Frame) *'Robert S. Woods' in "Una vita da vivere" (Bo Buchanan, 1^ voce) *'Jochen Kolenda' in "Segreti e passioni" (Werner Treskow) *'Edney Giovenazzi' in "Diritto d'amare" (Augusto Medeiros) *'Diego Varzi' in "Povera Clara" (Mario) *'Orlando Carriò' in "Fra l'amore e il potere" (Gonzalo) '' Cartoni animati *'Argento Vivo''' e Mon-Star in "Silverhawks" *'Billy Batson / Capitan Marvel' in "Shazam!" *'Dick Tracy' in "Dick Tracy" *'Mamoru' in "Arrivano i Superboys" *'Duca Fritz Gerald' in "Georgie" *'Brass' in "La piccola Nell" *'Juno' in "La maga Chappy" *'Isp. Zenigata' nei film di "Lupin III" *'Massi' in "Ryu, il ragazzo delle caverne" *'Johann' in "Julie rosa di bosco" *'Derek Wildstar' in "Star Blazers" *'Sanshiro' e Shoji in "Sampei" *'Paul' (1^ voce) in "Il fantastico mondo di Paul" *'Shingo Tamai' in "Arrivano i superboys" *'Daimon' e Watta in "L'invincibile robot Trider G7" *'Sakon' (1^ voce) in "Gaiking, il robot guerriero" *'Dott. Shima' in "Godam" *'Ciru Ciru' e Roman in "Kum Kum" Direzione del doppiaggio Film e film d'animazione *"L'estate di Kikujiro" *"Le cose che so di lei" *"Grazie per la cioccolata" *"Il pranzo di Babette" *"Film blu" *"Il postino" *"L'odio" *"Il cerchio" *"Non ho sonno" *"Diciassette anni" *"Under suspicion" *"L’imperatore e l’assassino" *"He got game" *"Il fantasma dell'opera" *"Hurly burly - Bugie, baci, bambole e bastardi" *"Central do Brasil" *"Hideous kinky" *"In principio erano le mutande" *"Dobermann" *"Lo sguardo dell’altro" *"Il cattivo tenente" *"L'esca" *"Sole ingannatore" *"Ladybird, ladybird" *"Sweetie" *"La stanza di Cloe" *"Risorse umane" *"Last night" *"Keep cool" *"Amore & morte a Long Island" *"Trekking" *"I dilettanti" *"Benvenuti a Sarajevo" *"Febbre a 90°" *"Genealogia di un crimine" *"Gli angeli di Elvis" *"Uomini e donne" *"Due sulla strada" *"Party" *"I misteri del convento" *"La valle del peccato" *"Il pianeta verde" *"Cold comfort farm" *"Stonewall" *"Dov'è la casa del mio amico" *"I fratelli Skladanowsky" *"Niente di personale" *"Come mi vuoi" *"Asia e la gallina dalle uova d'oro" *"Insalata russa" *"Il rovescio della medaglia" *"True blue - Sfida sul Tamigi" *"Una donna francese" *"L'età acerba" *"Dolls" *"Un'estate indimenticabile" *"Il palloncino bianco" *"Guantanamera" *"Storie di spie" *"La casa degli angeli" *"Shanghai triad - La triade di Shanghai" *"Fino all’ultimo fuoco" *"Le strategie del cuore" *"Alambrado" *"Homer e Eddie" *"Il lungo giorno finisce" *"Luna park" *"Garage demy (Jacquot de nantes)" *"Kung fu master" *"Arca russa" *"Il cuore nero di Paris Trout" *"Sorelle" *"La ragazza terribile" *"Babar" *"La vita è un lungo fiume tranquillo" *"La felicità è dietro l'angolo" *"Noi due" *"Cold feet (Piedi freddi)" *"Vroom" *"Un nemico per amico" *"Sogni mostruosamente proibiti" *"Boom boom" *"Sono seduto sul ramo e mi sento bene" *"Il giardino segreto del sig. Lopez" *"La frattura del miocardio" *"Ruby in paradiso" *"Kabloonak" *"Il ricordo di belle cose" *"Tokyo gang" *"Libero di volare" *"Oleanna" *"La commedia di Dio" *"Dolly’s restaurant" *"Alto basso e fragile" *"Cittadino X" *"Guiltrip" *"Guy" *"Irma Vep" *"Le persone normali non hanno niente di eccezionale" *"Nenette et boni - Pane e fiore" *"Posta celere" *"Bloody sunday" *"Tadpole - Un giovane seduttore a New York" *"I vestiti nuovi dell'imperatore" *"Canicola" *"A tempo pieno" *"L’infedele" *"Va savoir" *"Il fiore del male" *"L'amore fatale" *"Bowling a Columbine" *"Young Adam" *"Appuntamento a Belleville" *"I figli della pioggia" *"Zatoichi" *"L'amore infedele - Unfaithful" *"A Casablanca gli angeli non volano" *"City of God" *"Il cuore degli uomini" *"Intermission" *"Kamchatka" *"Zatoichi" *"Le valigie di Tulse Luper - La storia di Moab" *"Schultze vuole suonare il blues" *"Il castello" (2001) *"Primavera, estate, autunno, inverno... e ancora primavera" *"The Call - Non rispondere" *"Storia di Marie e Julien" *"La terra dell'abbondanza" *"Nathalie..." *"Lei mi odia" *"Codice Homer - A different loyalty" *"Ferro3 - La casa vuota" *"36, quai des Orfèvres" *"La schivata" *"Hotel Rwanda" *"Un tocco di zenzero" *"Stage Beauty" *"Being Julia - La diva Julia" *"Inside Gola Profonda" *"La Samaritana" *"I tempi che cambiano" *"9 vite da donna" *"20 centimetri" *"Non bussare alla mia porta" *"Kontroll" *"Mary" *"Factotum" *"Kirikù e gli animali selvaggi" *"Viaggio alla Mecca - Le grand voyage" *"Il suo nome è Tsotsi" *"In ascolto - The Listening" *"Una top model nel mio letto" *"Verso il sud" *"Shadowboxer" *"Time" *"Clerks II" *"Giardini in autunno" *"The Departed - Il bene e il male" *"Mille miglia... lontano" *"L'arte del sogno" *"La voltapagine" *"Guida per riconoscere i tuoi santi" *"Breach - L'infiltrato" *"L'uomo medio + medio" *"Transylvania" *"Funeral Party" *"You the living" *"Seta" *"Into the Wild - Nelle terre selvagge" Film Tv *"Un colpo al cuore" *"Il quarto comandamento" *"Il cerchio perfetto" *"Il suo tipo di donna" *"Grandezza e decadenza" *"Le gemelle di Zillertal" *"Intrigo in Irlanda" *"Baja Oklahoma" *"Errore fatale" *"Ombre sulla Cina" *"Grandi evasori" *"Mamma mi si è stressato papà" *"Compagni di branco" *"La guerra del golfo" Sceneggiati *"Non ho l’età" *"Tequila e Bonetti" (2^ serie) *"Valeria medico legale" *"Scomparsi" (8 puntate)" *"Il rumore dei ricordi" *"Il mistero del cortile" *"Amico mio" *"Amico mio II" *"La forza dell'amore" *"Costanza" *"Uno di noi" *"Grandi magazzini" *"Duello d'amore" *"Il sole nel cuore" *"La manageress" *"Annika" (2 puntate) *"Il mendicante ladro" *"Il ricco e il povero" *"Faust" *"Codice rosso" Telefilm *"Quell’uragano di papà" *"E vissero infelici per sempre" *"Un giustiziere a New York" *"Faust" *"Il commissario Maigret" *"Piccoli annunci" *"Throb" *"Su e giù per Beverly Hills" *"Susan" *"Strepitose Parkers" *"Quasi parenti" Soap Opera *"Port Charles" Cartoni animati *"I cavalieri di Mon" *"Benjamin" Speciali Rai *"Processo Brando" *"La giustizia in Francia" *"Processo Kennedy" *"Dhamer - Il mostro di Millwaukee" Documentari Enciclopedia Mondiale Audiovisiva - Rai *"Kafka" *"Einstein" *"Darwin" *"George Bernard Shaw" *"Checov" Teatro - Shakespeare in Tv *"Enrico IV" *"Racconto d’inverno" *"Molto rumore per nulla" *"Come vi piace" *"I due gentiluomini di Verona" *"Pene d’amor perdute" *"Re Giovanni" *"La commedia degli errori" Televisione *"La squadra di stoppa" (Rai), nel ruolo di Renato Negretti *"Qui squadra mobile" (Rai, 1974) *"Gelosia" (RaiUno), regia di Leonardo Cortese, nel ruolo di Roberto *"Gioco di morte" (RaiDue), regia di E. Tarquini *"Una donna per amico 2" (RaiUno, 1999), regia di Rossella Izzo, nel ruolo del prof. Damiani *"Amanti e segreti" (RaiUno, 2004) *"Sospetti 3" (RaiUno, 2005), nel ruolo di Augusto Losiani Radio *"Le avventure di Tex Willer" (Radio2 Rai, 2001), nel ruolo di Kit Carson *"Dylan Dog" (Radio2 Rai, 2002), nel ruolo di Xabaras *"Blade Runner, cacciatore di androidi" (Radio2 Rai, 2003), nel ruolo dell'isp. Garland ''' Pubblicità *Trailer dei film distribuiti dalla '''Mikado *Alcuni trailer dei film distribuiti da 20th Century Fox ("X-Men: Conflitto finale", "Omen - Il presagio", "Le colline hanno gli occhi", "Rocky Balboa", "Le colline hanno gli occhi 2") *Alcuni trailer dei film distribuiti da Warner Bros. ("Lady in the Water", "The Prestige") *Alcuni trailer dei film distribuiti da Medusa ("In ascolto - The listening", "The Departed - Il bene e il male", "In memoria di me", "L'ultimo inquisitore") *Pubblicità "8 per mille per la Chiesa Cattolica" *Spot Saab Premi *'Miglior Direzione del Doppiaggio' per il film "The Departed - Il bene e il male" al Gran Premio Internazionale del Doppiaggio 2007. Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Rodolfo Bianchi * Pagina web Antonio Genna Bianchi, Rodolfo